


S A C R I F I C E.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Forehead Touching, Hydra (Marvel), Incest Kink, Kink Discovery, Nick Fury Lies, Orphans, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Touch-Starved, Triplets, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Los Vengadores rescatan tres peculiares experimentos de HYDRA. Cada uno descubre el secreto, que puede costarles la vida y la humanidad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel.  
> A excepción de Dana.  
> Creación con elnprop de entretenimiento.

**THE SHIELD, LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA.**

El gran y reconocido Steve Rogers entro a la recamara, el escudo colgando en su espalda. El hombre mantenía la elegancia y delicadeza de su época, aún con ojeras bajo sus ojos azul pálido y el cabello rubio desordenado por pasarse las manos en incontables ocasiones, él se mantenía firme y decidido por sus colegas.

Steve se detuvo frente a la pantalla donde se reproducía el previo interrogatorio. Tres sujetos, uno sentado junto a otro, con manos esposadas, trajes de prisión y un collar grueso alrededor del cuello con la amenaza de una titilante luz roja. Los prisioneros continuan impasibles luego del ataque en Sokovia, la gran batalla por capturarlos después, y finalmente los tenían.

El joven hombre fue el primero en hablar. El acento ruso era bastante espeso en su lengua.

\- Teníamos diez años, estábamos cenando en familia cuando el misil cayó dos pisos abajo y abrió un hoyo en el suelo. Inmenso… Nuestros padres cayeron, y todo el edifico comenzó a temblar y colapsar.- La rabia tembló por todo su cuerpo y se reflejó en su voz.- Tome a mis hermanas y corrí, nos escondimos para cuando cayó el segundo misil, entre los escombros a unos metros de nosotros.

El sujeto quedó en silencio, sintiendo que la rabia estaba en él, sobre él. El capitán entrecerro los ojos, peligroso. Esa rabia no debía canalizarse a ningún lado si querían mantener las cosas a un ritmo modesto.

\- Con cada esfuerzo por salvar nuestras vidas, al mover los escombros yo decía, eso va a explotar.- La prisionera continuó la historia con su acento mucho más marcado por la necesidad de venganza corriendo entre sus venas.- No lo hizo, pero nunca olvidé lo que sentí al estar al borde de la muerte. Nos marcó.

\- Después de eso, continuamos por nuestra cuenta. Pero los traumas seguían allí, fue cuando nos ofrecimos como experimentos gubernamentales.- La segunda chica era la que más mantenía una posición desafiante. Parecía como si en algún segundo saltaría a mostrar las garras.- Realmente no creímos que fuésemos escogidos, no al menos los tres. Sin embargo, no lo hicimos por venganza. Prometimos tener mejores vidas, y eso consiste en un mejor mundo.

Natasha frunció el ceño y pausó la reproducción. Su mirada se alejó mientras sopesaba profundamente las palabras. Las puertas se abrieron con un siseo, la agente Hill entró con las manos ocupadas. Exudando un aura de profesionalismo y control.

\- Recuperamos sus archivos de la base.- María se dirigió velozmente al lado de Steve mientras abría la carpeta manila en su mano.- Hijos Django y Marya Maximoff. Nacidos en Sokovia. Pietro, Dana y Wanda Maximoff, trillizos. Huérfanos a los diez años cuando un proyectil colapsó su edificio de departamentos.- la mujer respiró hondo, miró al grupo de vengadores.- No mienten.

\- ¿Registro de habilidades? - Preguntó Rogers.

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? - Ella hizo una mueca, pasando las hojas hasta alcanzar la correcta. Steve quedo sorprendido por la respuesta, abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió. María alzó los ojos esperando respuesta.

\- Pietro...- respondió Tony encarnado en el escritorio, dando vueltas un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.- Empieza por él.

El agente asintió.

\- Pietro, conocido como Quicksilver es un mutante capaz de pensar y moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas. Es capaz de correr a velocidad supersónica y resistir a los efectos de la fricción. Soporta la reducción de oxígeno, y el impacto cinético al moverse a súper-velocidades. La velocidad le permite crear ciclones con vientos intensos, correr por las paredes y cruzar cuerpos de agua.

\- Joder, debemos mantener bajo vigilancia a ese hijo de perra.- gruñó Hawkeye.

\- No solamente él.- María tomo aire.- Wanda Maximoff, bajo el alias de La Bruja Escarlata es una mutante que tiene la habilidad de manipular la probabilidad a través de... ¿Hechizos? - María checó dos veces el papel de lectura. Subió las cejas.- Manifestándolos a través de esferas o rayos maléficos... Oh Dios.- murmuró.- Wanda puede utilizar sus hechizos para encender objetos inflamables, contener o retirar aire de un volumen determinado, desviar objetos, detener el impulso de proyectiles, abrir puertas, explotar objetos, crear campos de fuerza, desviar ataques mágicos... Bueno, los efectos son variados, pero casi siempre perjudiciales para sus oponentes.- terminó por decir.- Él es rápido y ella es extraña.- resumió Hill.

Natasha se reclinó en el asiento, y comenzó a hablar. Todos de giraron a ella, la mujer no mostró interés.

\- El veneno de una viuda marrón es seis veces más poderoso que el veneno de su prima, la viuda negra. Pero a diferencia de su pariente más oscuro, la última respuesta de una viuda marrón es atacar.

\- ¿Por qué nos dices esto? – inquirió Steve con el ceño fruncido. Natasha levantó un archivo en rojo y lo dejó caer.

\- El archivo de Dana es titulado como sujeto viuda marrón... Por eso.- En cambio, María respondió.- Más tarde descubrieron que había más que solamente un guerrero. Fue la clarividencia lo que la hizo digna de su propio nombre, la reina demonio. Tiene algo llamado, ¿bilocación? Dana es una telépata capaz de leer mentes y proyectar sus pensamientos en las mentes de otros. Posee poderes telequinéticos capaz de hacer levitar objetos a voluntad y crear campos de fuerza para repeler ataques.

\- Dana también comparte un tipo de conexión con sus gemelos. Medicina energética.- Bruce añadió con los ojos fijos en sus manos, luego de un segundo añadió con cierta timidez y calma característica de su tipo de apariencia.- Capacidad de sanar con la propia energía astral empática.

Bucky alzó las cejas sorprendido. Tony Stark soltó una risa seca, Bruce Banner asintió silencioso y casi cabizbajo.

\- Esto es excelente, en un mundo donde nos invaden seres del universo o corporaciones malignas. Unos trillizos adquieren poderes capaces de destruir en menos de lo que toma un parpadeo.- Clint se sostuvo el estómago y rió fuertemente, muy exagerado.- ¡Eso de allí es un maldito combo de la locura!

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos? – preguntó Steve.

\- ¿Eso no te es suficiente? – inquirió Tony en el fondo.

\- Nuestra amable Natasha con su plan de respaldo recupero unos cuantos documentos de HYDRA. Fueron traídos directamente a mí y me tome la molestia de hackearlos mientras la interrogación tomaba paso.- Bruce dejó escapar un suspiro mientras limpiaba sus lentes de pasta negra.- Otros mutantes iban ligados a los documentos, todas muertas al ser forzadas al mismo tratamiento. Conseguí el avance de los trillizos.

\- Advierto que es demasiado sensible lo que veréis.- María soltó el sobre entre sus manos sobre el escritorio y procedió a tomar la tableta, con unos toques a la pantalla traslado un video a la pantalla enorme.

Reconocieeon a la chica de la primera imagen.

Miró sorprendida a Dana, con sus preciosos ojos jade y piel pálida, retenida en una enorme camilla, dos enormes metales envolvían su cuerpo, uno en los muslos y otro en su torso. Ella negaba frenética y gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, pero ella no sollozaba. Un hombre en bata se acerco y le coloco un protector bucal. Los ojos de ella se incrustaron en el techo, su pecho subía y bajaba errático.

Hiperventilaba, pensó Romanov.

El científico se acercó a un panel al lado de su camilla y comenzó a jugar con el voltaje. Varias escenas idénticas le continuaron, cada día durante una hora.

Un enorme cuerpo fue lanzado brutalmente contra las paredes de una sala. Pietro se levanto con piernas temblorosas, su pelo no estaba como cuando protestaba en Sokovia junto a sus hermanas, su hermoso cabello estaba más largo, lacio…, y opaco. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de sudor y su atractivo rostro teñido de sangre. Un hombre enorme lo provocaba, golpeaba sus costillas, pateaba sus piernas y revolvía su cabello. Él temblaba y se estremecía, con los ojos fijos en sus manos sacudiéndose.

El hombre pulso un botón y una puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada a otros dos agentes, entre los tres lo cargaron y lo zambulleron dentro de lo que parecía una tina rebosante de agua, retuvieron al joven bajo el agua mientras él pataleaba y forcejeaba.

Tony Stark lanzó una maldición.

Con las manos esposadas y cables alrededor de su cuerpo, tenían a una temblorosa Wanda en una sala de acusaciones.

\- No puedo, no sé hacerlo.- fue lo único que dijo.- No tengo poderes.

Pero esa no era la respuesta que ellos deseaban. Un guardia se acerco y levanto el puño, estrellándolo contra el delicado pómulo de la joven. Wanda grito y todo su cuerpo se tambaleo sobre la silla, su cuerpo se encorvó.

El hombre la tomo del cabello y le obligo mirarle al rostro, Wanda lo miro con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas pero no dijo nada. El hombre, cansado de llevarla al límite, dio un golpe final y la dejo inconsciente en la silla metálica.

Un grito irrumpió el silencio. Una voz débil a punto de quebrarse. Unos años habían transcurrido, meses donde las torturas parecieron aumentar. Wanda y Dana ambas tenían el pómulo amoratado y otros hematomas de todos los colores por todo el cuerpo. Estaban implorando, sollozwmdo en dolor.

Bruce aparto la mirada, inhaló y exhaló. Aquello era intenso. Los ojos azules de Steve miraban sorprendido la secuencia veloz en la pantalla.

Pietro tenía el cabello oscurecido por la sangre, el labio reventado y debajo de la nariz había sangre seca, se agazapó como un furioso tigre de bengala pero las restricciones eran más fuertes. Gruñía y maldecía con los ojos fijos en las chicas enfrente de él.

\- Conéctenlas.- ordenó una voz de mujer.

Los rayos de energía eléctrica brillaron cuando conectaron hasta alcanzarlas, con el cuello arqueado aullando de dolor, el cuerpo tieso y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. En medio del suplicio, ambas explotaron como un fuego artificial.

Aún conectadas y sacudiéndose por los voltajes, sillas, mesas y los instrumentos comenzaron a levitar en el aire. Los tres científicos, sorprendidos, retrocedieron. Contemplando cuando los objetos se sacudieron con fuerza en el aire estrellándose contra las paredes y el techo. Los objetos se hicieron añicos y las piezas levitaron.

\- ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo! - Aulló Pietro, llorando desesperado. La mujer y el hombre se apretujaron en la esquina, el tercero, cuidadoso, se acerco al panel apagando la maquina, Wanda se sacudió con un espasmo, el hombre cerca comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Los dos detrás estaban tan impactados que los ojos parecían querer huir de sus cráneos. Un paso y ellos dos comenzaron a gritar, unieneose al coro con las manos fuertemente apretadas a sus sienes.

Dos vigilantes vestidos de negro, irrumpieron. Miraron a los científicos y en un latido corrieron a los experimentos, alzaron sus armas. Gritando porque se detuvieran.

Pero Dana fue más rápida en su liberación. Temblorosa, mareada y tambaleante, un arma de deslizo bruscamente del agarre de un agente, hasta caer en su mano.

Por primera vez una sonrisita maliciosa intentó adornar la comisura de los labios. Lo último de esa cinta fueron sonidos de disparos.

La pantalla se volvió negra. Una conversación tomó lugar, con voces oscuras, una conversación secreta.

\- Si se enteran de nuestro labor aquí, se enteraran que servimos a HYDRA.- comenzó escucharse una voz, un hombre afligido y preocupado.

\- ¿HYDRA? ¿Shield? Dos lados de la moneda que ya no tienen algún valor.- replico otra voz masculina.- Lo que tenemos vale más de lo que se imaginan.

\- ¿Qué hay de los voluntarios, señor? – pregunto el hombre afligido.

\- Tendrán tumbas tan profundas que no lo hallarán ni sus fantasmas.

\- ¿Y los sobrevivientes? ¿Y los trillizos, señor?

\- Oh. Nuestra propia arma, nuestra joya. Creamos este enigma y ni nosotros mismos sabemos cómo descifrarlo.- dijo el hombre con adoración.- Ya no es un mundo de espías o héroes como antes. Esta es la era de los milagros… Y no hay nada más terrorífico, que los mismos milagros.

Pero ninguno de hechos podía ver los rostros, o los mismos hombres que intercambiaban palabras. Una camarita tenia la mira fija en tres distintas celdas. Y tres distintos seres.

Ninguno paso por alto los cambios excesivos.

El chico tenía el cabello que rozaba su mandíbula. Los espasmos en sus brazos sacudían su espalda y lo obligaban a encorvarse. Una, dos y tres exhalaciones después una estela blanca abandonó su cuerpo, en un momento Pietro apareció en medio de la celda, en el otro su espalda impactó contra la pared, apareció sobre la cama del otro lado, luego chocó otro contra el rincón.

Todos se reclinaron con ojos interesados cuando Pietro finalmente apareció, cayendo de rodillas en medio de la celda, sus puños evitando su caída. Su pecho brilloso subía y bajaba agitado.

Levantándose sobre sus pies, sus ojos inesperadamente azules, estaban fijos en sus manos, estaba totalmente conmocionado.

Dana estaba flotando cómo una muñeca en el aire, el cabello flotaba en ondas alrededor de su cabeza. En un halo negro. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par están completamente negros, ojos demoniacos. Estelas negras entran y salen despedidas de su cuerpo, de ellas aparecen manos alargadas, llenas de cenizas, sujetan sus extremidades cubrieron cada gramo de la piel en sus piernas y brazos.

Las luces de las tres celdas titilaron echando chispazos rojizos.

Wanda alzó la vista al foco sobre su cabeza, su mandíbula colgaba relajada, los labios secos están entreabiertos. Cuando la luz blanquecina parpadeó sobre su rostro, dislumbraron su mirada perdida. Su cabello estaba más largo y enmarañado graciosamente alrededor de su cabeza. La morena parpadea lentamente, su enfoque no parece normal.

Debía de estar drogada.

Sus manos se alzan en el aire, los tres cubos infantiles a sus pies comienzan a levitar, sus ojos ojerosos siguen el movimiento. Los irises no eran verdes, sino escarlatas. Y con un solo movimiento, los cubos se destruyeron con una explosión rojiza.

Tony pauso el vídeo luego de segundos escudriñando una pantalla vacía.

\- Los experimentos fueron un éxito.- habló Thor por primera vez en toda la reunión. Miró con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

El poder del teseracto deterioró el ADN de los trillizos. Haciendo cambiado radicales en sus apariencias físicas z que simplemente, no era natural.

La melanina del cabello de Pietro de desvaneció, convirtiendo el castaño en una abundante cabellera lisa y blanca como la nieve. Las gruesas cejas tomaron un color cenizo, las pestañas espesas del mismo color. Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, cambiaron a un intenso y llamativo azul. La barba de color cenizo realzaba su piel pálida. Pronto no fue el muchacho que ingreso, sino un joven hombre que había sobrevivido horrores. Sus rasgos se endurecieron, en rasgos peligrosos e intimidantes.

No era el mismo niño que ingresó. Lo que resultó fue un hombre, que había ido al infierno y vuelto. Sus facciones se endurecieron, y su cuerpo creció. Su estatura y musculatura iban a la par, alto, corpulento, fuerte y terriblemente hermoso.

Fiscamente, Wanda se volvió más agraciada. Al igual que Pietro, sus cabellos y ojos cambiaron, su pelo ya no era castaña sino rojiza, sus ojos verdosos, mantenían su color, pero cuando conjuraba o se enojaba cambiaban a rojo sangre.

La progresión continúo siendo más oscura. Cómo la oscuridad que residía dentro, Dana, se convirtio en un pequeño ónix en ojos y pelo. Sus pieles pálidas vestían un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto. Ambas mujeres se convirtieron en unas hermosas muñecas asesinas.

\- HYDRA es muy detallista.- recalcó Barnes en un rugido.- Contempla cada pequeña ventaja, fuerza y debilidad de sus experimentos.

\- Los entrena y especializa correctamente.- admitió Banner, el científico lo comprendía.- Se aseguraron de que sus armas siempre se mantuvieran juntas. Una inservible separación. Una inservible separación zambulle a los hermanos una psique tan profunda y dolorosa que separarlos es poner al mundo en su propio riesgo.- El hombre miró a cada uno.

\- ¿Espera que? - Clint saltó sobre su lugar. Él sacudió su cabeza, confundido.

\- Bueno, para hacer un trabajo científico, pues, simple.- Banner se giró al pelinegro, encendió una pantalla con datos sanguíneos y médicos, comenzó a señalar.- Dicen los registros que, los trillizos tienen serios problemas de co-dependencia. Los poderes de los trillizos no son enteramente distintos.- El hombre alzó la mano con un control, apareció la imagen de tres ADN resaltados por números.- Cómo se ve a simple vista, tienen el mismo material genético, Pietro se diferencia de ambas por su gen masculino y aun así ambas mujeres tiene lo que la otra carece. En algún momento durante la conversión el poder de la biología se anudó y creó un vínculo.

\- Tiene sentido.- dijo Tony deteniendo frente a la imagen, comenzó a moverla, acercar y alejar. Hizo un murmullo de comprendimiento.

\- ¿Entiendes esto? – Steve se volvió a magnate. Tony asintió, finslme girándose a sus amigos.

\- No es tan complicado, teóricamente es bastante sencillo. Se ve en hermanos y hermanas, la cosa con los gemelos, va en contra de la ciencia, es, los gemelos humanos nacen con la conexión y la necesidad de estar juntos.- Tony empujó la pantalla de holograma de Banner y la reemplazo con la imagen de tres huérfanos, antes idénticos, con la de tres jóvenes, inequívocamente parecidos.- Compartieron un mismo vientre, tienen la misma piel y el mismo bombeo sanguíneo entre las venas, es toda química. HYDRA también lo vería aunque no estaba en sus planes, fue una ventaja importuna. Como el orgullo de su organización no podían permitir una grieta, imperfección, un pequeño defecto en sus soldados de primera. Su única debilidad podían transformarla en su armadura, juntos son mejores y juntos sobrevivirían.

El doctor Bruce Banner asintió de acuerdo.

Steve fijo sus ojos en las pantallas de vigilancia, Pietro miraba fijamente a ambas jovencitas, susurraba algo, clsrsm en ruso. Un murmullo inofensivo que no les hizo alarmar. Wanda sostenía la mano de Dana entre las suyas y la joven tenía la cabeza recostada contra el hombro de su hermano. Los guardias en la puerta no parecían muy complacidos con las nuevas presencias.

Thor había sido el primer en partir, rabiando por lo que una gema bajo el poder de su reino había causado.

Tanto como Bruce y María parecían incapaces de mantenerse despiertos una hora más. Tony, Bucky, Clint y Natasha estaban magullados pero como los soldados que eran no se quejarían al respecto.

\- Bien equipo. El sol está arriba y fue un viaje y batalla dura, merecemos unas horas de descanso.- ordenó Steve.- Diríjanse a sus dormitorios, no regresaremos a la torre hasta que lleguemos a un punto aquí, Tony espero que eso no te deprima.- el susodicho saco el dedo medio, ya estaba llamando a su esposa Pepper para las noticias.- Iré a reacomodar a los invitados.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Pietro embiste su cuerpo tan fuerte que sale despedido? ¿Wanda ataca con sus estelas? ¿Dana enciende el caos en la sede? Ellos podrían aplacarlo una segunda ocasión, y las siguientes si llegase a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

Las compuertas se abren y entra con paso decidido.

Antes de ingresar apropiadamente entre las cuatros paredes Pietro ya esta plantado frente a él impidiéndole continuar, él gruñe cuando Steve mira sobre su hombro a las dos beldades a su espalda.

\- No se preocupen.- retrocedió un paso.- Estoy aquí para escoltarlos a sus habitaciones. No creo que deseen dormir en el suelo de la sala de interrogaciones...- intentó bromear, carraspeo.- Los escoltaremos a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuentan con una cómoda cama, lo necesario para que puedan des…

\- ¿Habitaciones separadas? – Pietro literalmente se rió en su cara como si fuese algún tipo de chiste.- No, no nos moveremos a menos que seamos trasladados en una misma recamara.

\- ¿Qué?

Steve miro la cámara en la esquina e imagino la cara que tendría el equipo.

Con un chasqueo de la lengua salió de la habitación. Tal vez no era la mejor idea permitirles estar juntos, pero el sentido común se iba por la ventana cuando los tres sujetos podían comunicarse mentalmente y uno de ellos tele-transportarse. Bien. Ahora él no podría dormir.

Colocando su palma en el sensor, las enormes puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Estaba vacío, silenciosamente vacío. Los expedientes y demás tecnología seguían arremolinados en el centro de la gran mesa, Steve se llevo los dedos a la nariz y apretujo el puente en medio de una maldición… Sí, hasta a él le sorprendía.

Dejándose caer contra una silla miro fijamente la tableta que antes sostenía la agente Hill. La pantalla se encendió y reflejo contra su rostro, Steve adelantó el video de las torturas y miró el vídeo donde estaban los tres jóvenes manifestando la mutación.

Pensó que todo era más sencillo en su época, aun creía que seguía siéndolo. Aunque su única preocupación en ese entonces era la guerra, y continuaba siendo de esa forma.

Tirando la tabla contra la mesa suspiro.

Él también provenía de una mutación, incluso había notado la empatía de Bucky cuando los jóvenes eran torturados y poco sabían del sufrimiento personal que habían sufrido, los ojos verdes de Natasha mostraron el miedo que ella nunca permitía ver, velozmente escondió sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda. Y no mucho afectaba a la viuda negra, no tanto como la ilusión de Wanda lo había hecho. Trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de HYDRA detrás de la muralla que ella misma se había creado para sobrevivir.

Le preocupa imaginar que sus dos compañeros, comenzarán a sentir empatía a ver en alguno de los trillizos, por verse a ellos con sus demonios y traumas.

\- HYDRA nunca había visto algo así... – dicto una oscura voz. Steve abrió los ojos de par en par y estiro la mano para tomar el escudo en su espalda. Escudriñó la sala con la mirada antes de descubrir que el sonido provenía frente a él.

El video continuaba, luego no era todo negro. Algo continuaba.

\- Una relación poli-amorosa entre trillizos.

¿Cómo decía?

Los experimentos de HYDRA continuaron, aunque su investigación tomo un rumbo diferente.

La grabación comenzó, y la pantalla se puso verde gracias a la oscuridad, los tres hermanos dormían plácidamente en una cama. Una figura comienza a flotar, la punta del cabello acariciando las almohadas. No supo si hubo un ruido o algo parecido, pero notó cuando Wanda abrió los ojos, parecían brillantes y tenebrosos en la cámara de oscuridad. Con un movimiento perfecto la pelirroja salta sobre el cuerpo de Dana, la cama cae duramente con todo su peso haciéndolas rebotar.

El joven hombre que dormía sobre su estomago levantó la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, murmuró con voz de grava algo que no entendió y aunque no puede ver su expresión, Wanda sí, y niega con la cabeza.

\- Estaba flotando otra vez.- Finalmente se escucha, bajo como un susurro.- Logre adentrarme en su mente, voy a espantar la pesadilla.

Wanda acaricia con las manos los costados de Dana quien aun parecía inconsciente, y con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura la mujer de piel nívea se inclina y besa la comisura de su boca.

\- Despierta.- murmura Wanda, ahora presionando sus labios contra la mandíbula de su hermana- Despierta... Estás flotando otra vez.

La pelirroja continua presionando sus labios contra la carne de la morena, besa su mandíbula, su cuello hasta sus clavículas y vuelve a repetir. El cuerpo de la pelinegra se arquea y su mano sujeta la nuca de su hermana, saliendo del trance, la jala hacía su boca. Sus labios se estampan al unísono, como si hubiesen leído las mentes del otro.

Ambas inclinan la cabeza a lados opuestos y el capitán puede deducir que están introduciendo sus lenguas en el beso. Joder, no. Estaba sucediendo lo que no quería que sucediera.

\- Lo siento.- la morena, sin aliento, se aferra alos hombros de la ojiverde apenas el beso termina.- No fue a propósito.

Steve se congela en su lugar cuando las delicadas manos de Wanda recorren las curvas femeninas, por voluntad Dana presiona su cuerpo contra las manos que la acarician. Abre a boca en un gemido silencioso cuando los dedos hurgan debajo de su pantalón de dormir.

\- Wanda.- la morena aprieta una mano entorno a la muñeca de su hermana, niega. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la mano se mueve, y ella suelta un gritito. Sus uñas se entierran en los hombros de su hermana como un ancla.

\- ¿Si te hago tener un orgasmo estarás satisfecha para dormir en paz? - Cuando la pelirroja habla, él se tensa. Su tono de voz es ronco y sensual, digno de hacer endurecer al más mojigato del mundo. Su voz demandante y sucia tiene a Dana gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, esta mirándola con tal adoración que tiene los pantalones de Steve inusualmente ajustados.

Wanda mueve los dedos más rápido y la sala se llena de sonidos de necesidad femeninos, pronto está rebotando en las paredes. Con manos temblorosas baja el volumen, sólo lo suficiente para seguir escuchando, pero no está huyendo.

El capitán está sobre escandalizado pero su cuerpo reacciona instintivamente.

Los gemidos se vuelven progresivamente más altos y más fuertes. La cintura de Dana no reposa más contra el colchón sino que se balancea contra los dedos que la estimulan.

Después de un rato, la pelirroja parece no resistirlo más y con un gemido, desiste el ataque de sus manos para sostener a la morena por los costados del rostro, y darle un beso lánguido. Sus caderas bajan, sin dudar, comienza a frotarse rudamente, mientras gime contra su boca.

Se mueven torpemente, gritando sus partes inferiores, cabalgando el placer hasta su máxima expresión. Captando una profunda palabrota en ruso, su atención recae en el hombre. Iba a masturbarse. La incredulidad le recorrió. No solamente ambas cometían ese pecado, sino que Pietro lo permitía. Ante los ojos de sus hermanas el hombre iba a masturbarse. No lo podía creer.

El hombre se acomoda sobre su espalda, abriendo sus muslos se baja la única prenda que lo prohíbe de la exhibición. Y se aferra con dos manos el miembro. Y en forma lenta y fácil, casi perezosamente fue recorriendo desde la punta hacia la base. Un tendido gemido resuena, la morena se relame los labios.

Agarrando a la pelirroja por la nuca, forzando a la ojiverde a mirar al pelo platino, arrastra besos con la boca abierta por la mejilla de su hermana. Y comienza a murmurar.

\- Mira eso... Es tan hermoso, ¿verdad? Y él está todo excitado, por nosotras.- Dana comienza a aumentar la fricción, un lloriqueo hace eco.- Es tan grande, grueso, y siempre tan caliente y pesado en nuestro interior.

Pronto descubre que el objetivo no era solamente enloquecer a Wanda, sino hacer estragos en el hombre. Pietro tiene la boca abierta y da pequeños gruñidos sin aliento, agarró el saco de su escroto, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba con la otra mano. Su cabeza cae en la almohada.

Oh, la conexión mental y telepatía.

\- ¡No te detengas! – Steve no supo a quien Wanda rogaba, pero supuso que era a ambos.

Una onda expansiva sale despedida del cuerpo de la pelinegra cuando ella se deshace en movimientos espasmódicos. Wanda se balancea mirando fijamente las acciones de Pietro y él devuelta. Cuando la fémina alcanza el pico más alto con un estruendoso gritó. Steve siente la cabeza nublada, y tiene que cerrar fuertemente los ojos cuando se siente derramándose en sus pantalones, sin un toque o el mínimo de atención. Como un adolescente sin control, se sintió avergonzado cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Wanda esta jadeando con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Dana, estremeciéndose sobre ella. Pietro se apretó el glande con fuerza, meciendo las caderas arriba abajo. Los movimientos de su mano cada vez iban más rápidos y con más fuerzas. Las caderas se arquearon, luego una corriente gruesa de cremoso semen hizo erupción en la punta, salpicando sobre su abdomen.

Wanda se sienta sobre las caderas de su hermana, con una sonrisa le da un inocente beso esquimal y se deja caer a su lado, visiblemente drenada.

\- Gracias.- señaló la morena con voz soñolienta. Steve encontró la mirada de Pietro enfocada en Dana.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer.- Él estiro sus músculos relajándolos de la tensión, entregándole una visión de sus músculos apretados. Pietro bajo sus labios con seguridad.

La besó. Dana gimió y su propia lengua salió en busca de la lengua del muchacho, robándole un suspiro cargado de dicha.

Sin remordimiento, sin culpa, sin asco. La dependencia iba más allá del sentimiento fraternal.

El capitán deja caer las manos entre sus manos y suelta todas las maldiciones que no logro decir en toda su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Lamento la demora.

Risillas.

Risas infantiles, cómo campanas traía el viento del bosque.

Pisadas crujían las ramas. Tres corazones latían en la penumbra.

Un varón y dos niñas, tres hermosos niños se perseguían el uno al otro. Parecían ángeles, el sol del atardecer resplandecía en sus blancas ropas de cama. La mera imagen podía hipnotizar al depredador más oscuro y malvado del mundo, y haría llorar al corazón más puro. Tres hermosos niños de ojos color jade y brillantes cabelleras castañas, mejillas rosas y blancos dientes en dulces sonrisas.

La niña lanzó sus manos al cielo, lluvia de florecillas saltaban y danzaban alrededor de los tres hermanos.

La otra pequeña chillo de alegría entre el torbellino de flores, levanto las manos y dio vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies. Pietro sonrió malévolo y corrió a sus hermanas empujándolas sobre una montaña de hojas. Dana quedo hundida entre las hojas, miró con enormes ojos abiertos al niño, un segundo después Wanda salto fuera de la pila y tiro hojas secas al rostro de Pietro.

Dana rompió en carcajadas. Los pájaros silbaron como si siguiesen sus risotadas.

-No debiste hacer eso Wanda.- Amenazó el niño.

Wanda rió e intento correr cuando el niño la tomó por el brazo con una sonrisa de diablillo, entre pataleos y empujones. Ambos niños cayeron del alto acantilado con un grito ensordecedor, la tierra se alzó en el aire y desapareció con ellos. Y luego un gran chapuzón. Dana tiro el resto de las florecillas y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían, cayó de rodillas en la orilla del acantilado, su rostro afligido y el viento sacudiendo su largo cabello. Segundos después las risas volvieron.

-¡Eso fue divertido! – Chilló Wanda sacudiendo sus brazos para mantenerse a flote.

-¡Dana, ven aquí! - El niño alzó los brazos con una esplendida sonrisa.- Confía en mí, voy a atraparte.

-Es demasiado alto, voy a hacerme daño.- Chilló la otra vocecita.- No puedo.

-¿Qué sucede Dana? ¿No confías en Pietro? - La otra niña repitió cómo si fuese el mayor de las desgracias, su rostro se endureció levemente en sus rasgos aniñados.- ¿Sí confías? ¿Ves? Entonces no está demasiado alto. Pietro va a atraparte.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un grito que hizo eco alzando los pájaros a volar por el cielo.

No era la única vez que los niños hacían esos retos de confianza que harían a cualquier persona dudar.

Pero eso hacían los adultos, se llenaban de duda y luego remordimiento, ellos no, los tres compartieron el mismo vientre y sangraban la misma sangre.

La calma reinó con la salida de la luna, y las estrellas brillaron para los tres cuerpecitos acurrucados en la orilla del agua pacífica dándose calor cómo lo harían los lobos.

Pietro tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante bailando en la comisura de sus labios, su mano entrelazada con Wanda, mientras la niña observaba con ojos soñolientos el cielo estrellado. Dana tenía la cabecita contra el pecho de su hermano, escuchando el latido de su corazón y soltando risitas cuando los dedos de él se metían entre las hebras de su enmarañada e improvisada trenza.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dana rió dulcemente. Ella se volvió a mirar con enormes ojos inocentes los ojos idénticos a los suyos, sus ojitos curiosos miraron su mechón de cabello que el niño mantenía cerca de su nariz.

-Hueles muy bien. Las florecillas hacen que tu cabello huela diferente, pero aún eres tú.

Wanda se sentó mirándole a ambos desde arriba, el viento sacudiendo su rebelde melena al viento casi seca.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó.

-Sí. Hiciste un buen trabajo aunque no encontré suficientes florecillas frescas pero estas son suficientes.- Pietro recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el montón de florecillas de distinto color y especie entre los mechones entrelazados de su otra hermana.

-Me gusta así. Para la próxima tendremos las dos un peinado idéntico- Wanda alzó la barbilla y sus ojitos brillaron de orgullo.

Dana levanto su mirada al cielo, apenas acababa de salir la luna y parecía mucho más tarde.

-Deberíamos volver.- ella dijo.- O no nos permitirán volver al lago cuando vengamos al campo si seguimos volviendo tan tarde.

Había sonidos suaves de gemidos y risas ligeras que provenían de la cabaña. Preocupados a más no poder decidieron escabullirse hasta encontrar la puerta donde todo provenía. Pietro empujo la puerta hasta que pesadamente cedió sola, una línea amarilla deslumbro en el suelo. Había sonidos suaves de gemidos y risas ligeras. 

Los sonidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes aunque todavía eran suaves y bajos. Se apretujaron contra el umbral. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada escasamente, pero un pequeño fuego seguía ardiendo. Madre yacía acostada en la cama, medio envuelta en pieles y mantas, las piernas abiertas y la espalda doblada. Encontraron a su padre besando sus costillas y su ombligo y los pechos cubiertos. 

-¿Por esto querías mandar los niños afuera? – Susurró el hombre con una voz áspera y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas.

No pudieron ver pero finalmente padre bajo su cuerpo sobre su esposa y ella gimió su nombre en voz alta. Gemidos. Carne golpeando. La cara de la mujer estaba contraída, y su boca se abrió para soltar un pesado alarido. ¿Por qué continuaba si le dolía?

Los tres retrocedieron tragando grueso. Los tres corazones latían alocados en el esternón y las respiraciones erráticas, su madre caería desmayada si descubriese la escena que sus ojos contemplaron.

Esa noche no lograron pegar un ojo, asustados e igual de confundidos.

-¿Nos van a regañar? – Dana tenía los ojos húmedos y un puchero en el labio inferior.

-No yo no lo permitiría.- Wanda respondió valientemente.- Estamos bien.

-Estamos juntos.- Pietro tomo la mano de ambas niñas y cerró los ojos.- Juntos somos más fuertes e invencibles, no necesitamos a nada ni nadie.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Pietro – llamó la bruja escarlata.- Todo limpio aquí, necesito impulso.

-Copiado. Voy en camino.- El hombre de cabello platinado corrió, sujetando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, Wanda estiró su brazo por su cuello.

Y esa era la estrategia de ambos, Pietro carga a Wanda hasta la otra zona infestada y la deja en el suelo para continuar su faena en otra parte. El trabajo se hacía más rápido así.

-Eres una perra bonita.- susurró una voz.

Todos los vengadores se crisparon ante ese sonido lascivo.

-Seguramente eres una perra vengadora, claro que sí. Ellos tienen las perras bonitas, seguramente estas con todos ellos ¿no es así? Te llevare conmigo, bonita.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién de nuestras mujeres es? ¿Soldados? – Steve grito en los intercomunicadores escondidos en sus oídos.

-No es conmigo Cap. No soy yo.- respondió inmediatamente la viuda negra.

-¿Wanda? ¿Escarlata? Responde.- Insistió Steve.

-No es ella, puedo verla.- respondió la agitada voz de Clint, parecía estar corriendo.- Joder, eso estuvo cerca… ¡Oye! ¡Wanda! ¿Wanda? No responde, parece estar en un trance.

Pero ella estaba viéndolo todo. El golpe fue duro y Dana gimió de dolor.

El aire abandono sus pulmones y comenzó a boquear cuando cayó de bruces.

Wanda se sostuvo las sienes cuando comenzó a verlo todo negro y un dolor se expandió en su nuca, un dolor intenso, y luego todo se aclaro junto con el dolor, y volvió a ver… Oh no, podía ver… Podía ver el rostro preocupado de Clint frente al suyo.

-¿Quién está cerca? – pregunto Steve.- ¿Dónde está Tony?

-Aquí. Estoy buscando las coordenadas…

-Pude ver donde esta… Bajo tierra.- intervino Wanda.- Pietro… ¡Joder Pietro, están bajo tierra! ¡Esta inconsciente!

-¡Maldición! – gruñó Pietro.

Bucky quedo paralizado por la mortalidad que se mezclo en su voz, el hombre gruñó como un felino.

La gente corría desquiciada de un lado al otro. Pietro actuó sin mirar, solamente podían escuchar sus gruñidos en el intercomunicador.

-Bucky, síguelo de cerca.- Él no necesita la orden de su mejor amigo para hacerlo.

El soldado tiro las armas sin balas al suelo y sujeto las dagas escondidas en su espalda, y continúo el rastro del joven. Bucky sonrió debajo de su máscara, era un muchacho problemático y un hermano sobre-protector, Pietro tomo uno de los enemigos en el camino, su velocidad había reducido, y se le acerco rebasándole la garganta.

El soldado enemigo cayó de rodillas sujetándose la carne abierta y haciendo aspavientos.

Nuevamente lo perdió de vista, pero el rastro de muertos fue su única señal.

Bucky disparo aquí y allá, pero Pietro lo había limpiado todo… Descargándolo todo en todos.

Y el enemigo gritó. Bucky tuvo que acercarse para contemplar aquello, tenía un agujero abierto en el pecho, del cual chorreaba sangre espesa, detrás de él Maximoff estaba clavándole el puñal en el corazón una y otra vez.

Ese debía ser el bastardo. Bucky divisó el cuerpo femenino a unos metros en el suelo, y sacándose el guante de su mano humana registro su pulso. Estaba bien. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, y palmeando su cabeza toqueteo con cuidado hasta encontrar el punto delicado y sangrante detrás de la cabeza.

Bucky acarició su cabellera como si pudiese desaparecer el golpe con solamente desearlo.

-Tócala más y te asesinare yo mismo – ladró una voz furiosa a su espalda.

Siquiera lo noto acercarse, ni mucho menos cuando el cadáver cayó. En el campo de guerra Pietro no temía destrozar y matar. Pietro siempre sumamente preparado. Veloz y letal. Nadie era capaz de saber que estaba cerca, cómo un ladrón a mitad de la noche, sin una señal y sin ninguna advertencia.

Bucky lo miró sobre el hombro, podía tomar el arma a unos metros en los escombros pero estaba la posibilidad de que no tuviese suficiente balas, y Pietro era rápido. Aquello traería disputa e incomodidad en el equipo, y aquella mujer entre sus brazos lo odiaría con todo su corazón… Y él estaba cansado de matar. Y con una maldición retrocedió. Pietro tomo su lugar, metió su brazo debajo de las esbeltas piernas y la otra en su espalda y la levanto apretándola contra su pecho.

Bucky casi tuvo envidia.

-Todo listo por aquí, tenemos un soldado caído. Contusión.- dijo Bucky antes de volver a repasar las posibilidades y cortó la intercomunicación. Él aparto la mirada y siguió al muchacho con la mandíbula apretada.

Pietro sostuvo el rostro de su Wanda y acaricio su mejilla con sus manos enguantadas, Wanda preocupada miraba en todas direcciones excepto a su hermano, pero Pietro era insistente hasta que finalmente ella se rindió y se miraron, diciéndose todo y nada.

-¿Le hizo algo? – la voz de Wanda era pequeña, a punto de romperse.

Pietro negó. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sus hombros cayeron aliviados. Pietro beso su frente. Steve los miro atentamente desde lejos con una mirada censurada, Bucky no estaba muy complacido de ver el cuerpo sobre la camilla, pero mucho menos de que con cada paso que daba tenia esos ojos azules sobre él.

Steve se aclaro la garganta.

-Debemos irnos.- dice el capitán sin mirar a los trillizos.

Y Bucky obedece con el pecho apretado y el corazón dolido.

Él no quiere, pero es un hombre curioso. Han pasado horas desde que habían vuelto. Solamente tenía que mirar, quería asegurarse que había despertado… Necesitaba ver esos ojos, esos rasgos, esa hermosa cara para relajarse.

-No es tu culpa Pietro, no puedes protegerme siempre.- Esa era su voz.

-Si no hubiese apartado la mirada un segundo, si hubiese sido más rápido podría haber notado que no estabas alrededor.

-Estábamos luchando, siquiera pude verlo venir.- Ella estaba enfureciendo, pero mantenía su dulce voz baja y cautelosa.- Todo se volvió negro y caí, ellos sabían lo que debían hacer para que dejase de atacar y eso es apagar mi mente. Es como cuando Clint utilizo la flecha eléctrica contra Wanda… Vale. No debí haber dicho eso, no me hagas esa cara Pietro.

-Fue un buen golpe, ¿segura que estas bien? – esa fue Wanda.

-Sí, solamente me saco de lugar, un segundo estaba luchando y al otro estoy en una camilla, intentando relajar a los cabezotas de mis hermanos. ¿Ves? Estoy bien, me regeneré, no paso nada.

Esa fue su señal para irse.

Ella está bien.

Un enorme golpe resonó, Pietro tenía su puño contra la pared. Bucky dio unos pasos decidido a ingresar, su brazo biónico preparado.

Pietro nunca había agredido a sus hermanas, pero era ciertamente agresivo con otros. ¿O con él? Lo que fuese. Solamente una razón, una razón y él derrumbaría esa puerta, le valía un demonio si Stark se alteraba por destruir su improvisada sala de paneles metálicos.

-Nada está bien.- dijo él.- Pudimos haberte perdido hoy, solamente si hubieses escuchado lo que ese bastardo decía… En mi mente lo asesino una y otra vez.

-Mírame, estoy bien.- Dana se bajo de la camilla de un salto. Ella miro sobre su hombro.- Wanda dile, por favor.

-Lo veo, y no puedo ayudarte hermanita, esto es entre ustedes ahora. Tendrás que hacerlo sola… Sabes lo que le gusta, y a mí me gusta mirar.- dijo aunque no la veía.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Dana quedo congelada por unos segundos. Luego sonrió y asintió, captando la idea.

-Desactivare las cámaras, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tony sepa que algo sucedió.- accedió.

Bucky se crispó.

¿Ellos hacían eso regularmente?

¿Cuántas veces? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitaban esconder? Bucky perdió el hilo de los pensamientos cuando Dana se acerco lentamente hacia su hermano y poso su mano femenina contra su amplia espalda frotándola delicadamente.

Bucky sintió cosquilleos de imaginar que era él. Pietro dejo de ser un tigre para convertirse en un gatito buscando caricias de esa mano, el hombre se volteo y sujeto su mano besando el interior de su muñeca y el centro palma y luego restregó su mejilla contra sus dedos.

Luego de dos o tres exhalaciones finalmente abrió los ojos, y Bucky jamás había mirado ese sentimiento en ese rostro. Pero lo reconocía en otros.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también te amo.- Dana enterró su nariz en el pecho de Pietro, dio un beso donde estaba su corazón y estiro la cabeza para ver su rostro.- Pero quiero que me mires y sientas.

Dana empujo a Pietro a la camilla donde ella antes reposaba, solamente apoyándolo contra ella.

Bucky estaba tan ensimismado en ese bello rostro que no miro como sus manos bajaban, disfrutando de cómo Pietro la miraba deshacer sus botones lentamente, torturándolo, él le permitió quitárselos mientras ella tiraba con fuerza contra los pantalones y la ropa interior. 

¿Qué mierda?

Miro a Pietro gruñir mientras su mano se levantaba contra el rostro de Dana, la punta de sus dedos acaricio su suave mejilla, y colocar un mechón negro detrás de su oreja pequeña.

-Quiero un beso.- dijo él.

Y sucedió. Su boca se estrelló contra la suya. 

De entre los labios de Dana, surgió un quejido suave que vibró en el cuerpo de Pietro, buscando inconscientemente mayor acceso a sus caricias.

Ese sonido se registraría para siempre en la mente del soldado que los espiaba, ese sonido y la manera en que encajaban sus cuerpos. No había nada de esto que fuera suave. Este era un beso desesperado, lleno de emociones. Sus lenguas danzando por tomar el control.

Oyó un gruñido de la garganta de Pietro, su cabello platinado caía sobre su frente y rostro cuando ella volvió a bajar como una serpiente. Una vez que su mano serpenteó alrededor de su polla. 

Ella se inclinó y lo tomó en su boca tanto como pudo.

Bajó su cabeza y lo acarició con su lengua a lo largo de la longitud de su erección, lamiendo y acariciando. Saboreó la espesa cresta, tomó la esencia de él en su lengua y gimió ante el sabor. Lamio la cabeza de la polla, envolvió su boca alrededor del tallo, y volvió a engullirlo. Los gemidos debajo de ella solamente le animaban a continuar. Su lengua golpeteaba sobre la pequeña ranura.

-Tan condenadamente bueno, Dana.

Ella lamió mientras chupaba la ancha cabeza de su polla. Bromeaba y acariciaba y dejaba que sus sentidos se llenaran de él. Del gusto de él, del calor de él. La vista del azul intenso en sus ojos la hizo enloquecer de lujuria. El pequeño gusto que había tenido de su semen la tuvo anhelando más, como si fuera adictivo. Como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Trabajó su boca sobre la tensa cabeza de su polla, la chupó hacia la parte trasera de su boca, golpeteó su lengua contra la sensible parte de abajo y gimió ante la oscura excitación llenándola cuando sus manos se apretaron en su cabello.

Cada tirón en su cabello la tenía gimiendo de placer.

-Joder -se quejó.- La sensación de tu boca, Dana. Maldición. -Él se arqueó, presionando más dentro de su boca cuando ella se retiró.

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor del fuerte tallo de carne, sin ninguna esperanza de rodearlo completamente, y acarició. Sus labios se deslizaron de la cabeza, acariciando el tallo hacia abajo, y lo lamió y chupó el pesado saco de abajo.

Ella lo chupó más profundo, apretando sus labios y su boca alrededor de la ancha cabeza y trabajándola con la lengua, con el techo de su boca. Su mano se cerró más y ella gimió con el placer extático. Ella lo chupaba más, necesitando su gusto. Lo necesitaba, sufría por él.

-Dana. Maldita seas.- Tiró de su pelo de nuevo.

Moviendo una mano de su polla, ella rastrilló sus uñas por su vientre y habría gritado ante la fuerza con la que él sacudió sus caderas. Aún sus manos la sostenían, un gruñido abandonó sus labios y su semilla brotó caliente, llenando su boca con ese sabor salvaje mientras ella luchaba por consumir cada chorro caliente.

Ella estaba casi viniéndose de la pura emoción de ello, del sabor de él. El sabor era como fuego, quemando a través de sus células y llenándola con algo tan salvaje como la ardiente lujuria entre ellos. No terminó de abrocharle los pantalones. Él gimió, maldijo y con sus enormes manos que abarcaban todo su cráneo la obligo a levantarse y la besó con hambre degustando su propio sabor.

Finalmente la pelirroja de Wanda apareció, sus ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa radiante.

Bucky retrocedió.

No podía sacarse la imagen de ella de su cabeza, de esos preciosos labios envueltos alrededor de esa piel prohibida, de descubrir que la chispa en los ojos en los hermanos era mórbida, pecaminosa y despiadada.

Y ahora él lo conocía, conocía el secreto detrás de esas silenciosas miradas, del sincronismo, de los gestos y caricias cuando estaban en público porque ellos se conocían demasiado y él conocía la razón de la posesividad de Pietro Maximoff.

No podía contarlo, eso dañaría al equipo, era el único que lo sabía.

Lo llevaría hasta su muerte.

Los dioses se apiaden de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejé un kudo y comentario cuan haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
